Days of Wine and Roses (song)
| label = Columbia 42674 | writer = Henry Mancini, Johnny Mercer | producer = Robert Mersey | prev_title = Can't Get Used to Losing You | prev_year = 1963 | next_title = Hopeless | next_year = 1963 }} "Days of Wine and Roses" is a popular song, from the 1962 movie of the same name. The music was written by Henry Mancini with lyrics by Johnny Mercer. They received the Academy Award for Best Original Song for their work, as well as the 1964 Grammy Award for Best Song of the Year. In 2004 it finished at #39 in AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs survey of top tunes in American cinema. The song is composed of two sentences, one for each stanza. They are each sung as three lines. Recordings The best-known recordings of the song were by Billy Eckstine in 1961 and Andy Williams in 1963, but several other recording artists have also recorded the song, including Bill Evans, Dick and Dee Dee, Shirley Bassey, Frank Sinatra, Julie London, Perry Como, Wes Montgomery (1963: Boss Guitar), Robin Gibb and Lenny Breau. Tony Bennett sang his interpretation on his prestigious The Movie Song Album (1966). Ella Fitzgerald and Joe Pass recorded their version of this song on their Pablo Records album Easy Living. The song has become a jazz standard. Williams' version was recorded for Columbia Records. It was released as catalog number 42674. The song reached #9 on the adult contemporary chart and #26 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart,Andy Williams, "Days of Wine and Roses" chart positions Retrieved June 9, 2013 and was the featured track of an album by Williams of the same name, which peaked at #1 on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart. Como's version was recorded for RCA Victor Records. The recording was made on March 19, 1963. The record was issued by RCA Victor as a track on the album, The Songs I Love. On the Cash Box chart, where all singles were combined together, the song reached a peak position of #30 in May 1963. In 2000, The Lettermen covered the song on their Greatest Movie Hits album. R&B/soul singer Miki Howard recorded a cover version for her 2008 album, Private Collection. Robin Gibb's version was released posthumously as a track on the 2014 album, 50 St. Catherine's Drive. The phrase "days of wine and roses" is originally from the poem "Vitae Summa Brevis" by the English writer Ernest Dowson (1867–1900): They are not long, the days of wine and roses: Out of a misty dream Our path emerges for a while, then closes Within a dream. Chart positions References }} Category:1962 songs Category:1963 singles Category:Songs about alcohol Category:Songs with music by Henry Mancini Category:Songs with lyrics by Johnny Mercer Category:Nancy Wilson (jazz singer) songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Dick and Dee Dee songs Category:Perry Como songs Category:Patti Page songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Jazz compositions in F major